


This Is An Emergency Oz Drabble Tree

by trillingstar



Series: Oz Drabble Trees [6]
Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Community: oz_wishing_well, Double Drabble, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Oz Drabble Tree, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles for Tree #7 @ <a href="http://oz_wishing_well.livejournal.com">oz_wishing_well</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is An Emergency Oz Drabble Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Jump phrase in bold.  
> 

1\. Beecher, Keller, 100 words, 9-12.  
2\. Beecher, Keller, Schillinger, 200 words, 9-12.

1.

As exciting as it is to crouch on the mat behind Beecher, hovering, wrap an arm around his waist, fingers closing over his wrist, and then jostle back and forth for a few seconds, pretending to find his balance... it's even better when it's Beecher who's doing the touching, pressed bare-chested to Keller's back, feeling the hard poke of nipples, Beecher's hands reaching and clutching at Keller's sides, a forearm, his thigh. The heat of Beecher's body, the quick slide of sweat and **skin** , and the slight tickle of beard between Keller's shoulder blades is intoxicating. He loves to win.  
2.

Chuckling, Vern backs away from the table, dancing a little jig, hands clasped and a devilish **smile** on his face, and Keller schools his expression into one of disgust, just in case Toby's watching. He's not, so Keller observes Vern losing control, keeping a close eye on the performance. Vern must be losing his tiny mind to act like this, malicious glee spilling out; he looks like he wants to twirl around until he gets dizzy and falls down, still laughing and clapping.

Suddenly it's crystal clear that this charade that Vern likes to call Operation Toby is more than taking an old prag down a few notches.

It surprises Keller. It makes him wonder.

Vern's so invested that he doesn't see how fucking retarded he looks, because all of his attention is on Toby. It's a lot of effort for a bitch.

Now he's curious. He's definitely not jealous; no way does he want to be sucking Vern's cock again. Ol' Vern never chased after him. What the fuck makes Beecher so special? Keller wants to know, too.

Disgust gives way to speculation, and he raises an eyebrow in a silent question as Beecher opens the envelope from Cartier.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for [This Is An Emergency Oz Drabble Tree](http://oz_wishing_well.livejournal.com/32746.html).  
> 


End file.
